In Memory of Dumbledore
by evilsweet
Summary: My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To me, Hogwarts has always been more than a just for school. Like so many others, Hogwarts is a home my home


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fic. They were all products of JK Rowling. I laid no claim to it. 

**In Memory of Dumbledore**

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To me, Hogwarts has always been more than a just for school. Like so many others, Hogwarts is a home - my home. Everyone in it is my family. From the oldest of staffs to the youngest of students, Hogwarts is bond we all share. We celebrate with pride at our victories, and we will protect it when we are needed. We will share in its happy moments, and as well during the time of sorrow. _

Grim faces. Nothing, but grim faces standing on the grounds of Hogwarts. All of them dressed in black and standing around the casket with roses in their hands. They all came, the students and the professors, to share the sadness of Hogwarts, and to paid respect for someone they lost.

_Hogwarts is a school where the strongest of friendships are formed, and friendships that will last a lifetime._

McGonagall stepped forward towards the casket. A single tear may a path down her face as she brushed it away with her fingers. It has been years since she felt such sorrow, let alone shed tears. "Goodbye, my dear friend," she whispered and slowly reached out to drop the rose on top of the casket.

_For some it was a place to overcome inner battles _

Remus stepped forward with his rose in his hand. "I will always remember the way you looked out for me when you found out what I am. You accepted me for who I am, and not the beast I look like." He placed the rose down. "Thank you."

_While for others, it was second chance when there weren't anything left._

Hagrid blew his nose behind his hand, and stepped forward. "How can yer go? Yer save me life. Yer really did. Thank you." He placed a rose down on top of the casket.

_It was a place that provided protection and care, a place for escape_

Trelawney rushed over to the casket. She sniffed a couple of times, and wiped the tears from her large hazel eyes. She bent down and placed the side of her face on the casket. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see this one coming." She whispered, tapping the casket and hoping that he would hear her. She placed her rose down and rushed back to her place in line.

_Hogwarts was the place where the first generation left their marks _

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped up to the casket, holding each others hands for support while the roses in the others. "Molly and I will never forget how you introduced us to each other," said Mr. Weasley, looking at his wife's watery eyes. They both stood there in silence lost into the memories. Then they laid the roses on top of the growing pile.

_For the next generation to discover_

Fred, George, Ginny, and Charlie stepped forward after their parents. They each placed their roses on top of the casket. "I'm sorry I ever made fun of your name, your face, and your arse," sniffed Fred, and George patted his twin brother in the back for support.

_and the generation after that will soon embark on the next adventure. _

So I watched them grow into the fine witches and wizard they are

Neville walked up with the rose in his hand. He placed it down onto the casket carefully trying not to ruin it. "Thank you for all that you have taught me."

_They come with magic in their eyes, and they dare to have dreams_

Oliver Wood followed next. He let out a small smile and placed the rose on the casket. "Thank you for your encouragement. Without you, I wouldn't have made it."

_and they dare to achieve it. _

Hogwarts is a place where they experience love

Cho Chang stepped forward and placed the rose down. "Thank you for making me believe there is hope after Cedric's death. I will try to move on."

_and endure painful heartache and losses_

_It is a place where the young teaches the old._

Ron held the rose in his hand, pondering on what to say. He had so many things on his mind. A smile crept up on his face as he thought of something he would always remember about the Headmaster. "We have never finished our chess game. I would have let you won." He placed the rose down.

_A place where bravery dwells in all of us._

Hermione moved forward with the rose in her hand, and she knew exactly what to say. "Thank you Headmaster for giving me a chance and for believing in me." She laid the rose on the casket.

_A place where legends are made. _

Harry stepped up to the casket. He held the rose in his hand, afraid to let go of it. He had seen so many died, and the sacrifices they all made for him. He looked at the pile of roses on surface of the casket, and then at all the grim faces that stood around him. At that moment, Harry knew Dumbledore may be gone, but there were memories of him inside each and every one of them that they won't forget. Harry laid the rose down onto the pile. "Sacrifices are made to be remembered. I will not forget all that you have done for me. Thank you."

_Hogwarts is my family. As I step down from my position as Headmaster, I have no worries for the future. I can look at the great wizards and witches that came before me to know there will be many more that will come after me. I have hope for the future._

Sincerely,  
-Albus Dumbledore

The End


End file.
